


No Better Than A Human

by justifyingReality413



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: sorry - Freeform, venting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 05:56:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7422565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justifyingReality413/pseuds/justifyingReality413





	No Better Than A Human

Sex wasn't exactly his thing. He preferred to fuck with minds, rather than bodies.

And then all of that happened.

And here was his one true love, the only one he'd ever wanted to truly be with, to inhabit his body in ways other than possession, here he was, born again.

It hurt his head to think of it. Sixer had changed so very much over the years, gone from devoted acolyte to heretical monster, hurting his own family and lying to Star about it, just because he could.

It was the kind of thing he would do, had in fact done(possibly? He couldn't remember) himself ages ago.

Sixer had done that to Fez, to Pine Tree, now to him.

That was simply the sort of thing one did not do and just get away with.

So they ran away, he and Pine Tree, not telling Fez because then he could not tell Sixer.

And here they were, safe now. Well…

His mind was simply shouting.

He would do absolutely anything for Pine Tree, raze the world and build a new one in its place if he so wished.

He was so completely in love that it hurt. And his worse side did not like to be hurt. He wished to go kill Sixer, torture him, do everything he'd done to them and more, bring him back, kill him over and over and over for doing the very things he himself couldn't stop thinking about doing.

They'd talked about it before. Pine Tree never wanted sex, and he was perfectly fine with that.

It wasn't his fault that he slept and dreamt of doing the things Sixer had done.

It wasn't entirely his fault he thought of it, got off to it, the simple thought of taking what was his and making it cry, getting off to only imagining Pine Tree sobbing and begging him to stop.

It was the kind of thing demons did, of course.

Flower would be so disappointed in him.

He was better than that, Flower would say, too good to do such an evil thing.

He'd done so much worse though, in his past, destroyed towns and entire countries, broken minds til they were no more than pets wanting to obey his every command.

(The burning of the Library of Alexandria wasn't his fault though; Pyronica just got a bit carried away.)

He'd do anything for Pine Tree. He'd do anything /to/ Pine Tree.

He was no better than Sixer.  
No better than a pathetic old human.

He'd carve himself out of existence if Pine Tree wished it.

Maybe that was a good idea.


End file.
